


IT HAD TO BE YOU

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #STONY - Freeform, #alteracionderealidades, #viajeseneltiempo, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: Después del chasquido de Tony y de la muerte de Thanos y de todo su ejercito y de despedir a Tony, Steve decide ser el encargado de regresar las gemas a sus respectivos tiempos, y ¿Por qué no? aprovechar y quedarse en el tiempo en el que debió vivir, junto a la mujer que cree y considera el amor de su vida, sin embargo Steve descubrirá que las acciones de todos ellos han tenido consecuencias y ocasionado cambios en su ahora futuro en el pasado, a los cuales deberá acostumbrarse porque ¿quizás? su felicidad y amor verdadero siempre estuvo en el pasado, pero no de la forma en la que él lo creyó.
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. VOLVIENDO AL PASADO

[ ](https://ibb.co/ncFmqXm)

Cuando el chasquido ocurrió y vio al ejercito de Thanos comenzar a desaparecer, volvió a sentir la misma alegría de saber que habían ganado tal y como lo hicieron en aquel ataque a Nueva York el cual se sentía tan lejano y entonces busco entre toda esa destrucción la cara de Tony, para celebrar la derrota de Thanos, pero cuando encontró a Tony entre todos esos escombros, la sonrisa de sus labios se fue y en su lugar se instaló una mueca de dolor, de pena, habían ganado pero ¿a cambio de que había sido su triunfo? De la vida de Tony, lo vio morir, mientras se despedía de Pepper, Rhodes y del niño al que Tony tanto le había dolido su muerte, Peter sabía ahora que ese era su nombre, Tony había muerto para salvarlos a todos y ante eso no había algo que celebrar, al menos no era algo que el sintiera.

Parado ahí frente a ese lago dándole el último adiós a Tony con todos reunidos para rendirle los honores que se merecía, viendo a Pepper y a su pequeña hija Morgan llorar al despedirlo recordó las palabras que le dijera a Fury hacía ya tiempo “dijeron que ganamos la guerra, pero no dijeron lo que perdimos” ahora esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, teniendo más sentido que nunca. Una vez el acto termino Bruce se acercó a él en compañía del guardián de la gema del tiempo el Dr. Strange

-Steve necesitamos hablar sobre las gemas

-claro ¿Qué con ellas?

-bueno debemos regresarlas al lugar de las que las tomamos-dijo Bruce

-para ser específicos capitán Rogers las gemas deben volver al momento exacto en el que ustedes las tomaron, de esa manera las líneas temporales no sufrirán daños-le explico Strange

-si por supuesto hay que hacerlo

-creemos que lo mejor es que sea pronto-sugirió Bruce

-pero la maquina está destruida, eso tomara tiempo-le recordó Steve

-sí…bueno pero con ayuda del Dr. Pym y de la princesa Shuri creo que podremos tenerlas lista pronto, ahora el tema es ver ¿Quién devolverá las gemas?

-yo lo hare-ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, simplemente supo que esa era su misión-en cuanto la maquina esté lista hare el viaje y las regresare a donde corresponden

-bien entonces iré a hablar con la princesa y dr. Para explicarles que debemos comenzar a trabajar en esto

-bien Bruce-le dijo Steve

-iré a despedirme de Pepper-les dijo Bruce para después alejarse e ir a buscar a Pepper, Strange se quedó con Steve

-¿usted también vendrá a la sede el día que hagamos el viaje en el tiempo?

-no, no puedo, mis obligaciones no me lo permitirán, pero estaré al pendiente por si se ofrece algo

-bien, bueno debo ir a hablar con Rhodes así que sí me disculpa-Steve estaba por irse cuando fue detenido por Strange

-espere capitán

-sí dígame

-tome esto-le dijo Strange mientras le entregaba a Steve algo- considérelo un amuleto para su viaje, si necesita ayuda solo úselo-termino de decirle y se fue, entonces Steve vio lo que Strange le había entregado era un collar, lo vio por unos segundos y después lo guardo sin darle más importancia, siguió su camino en busca de Rhodes para hablar.

Así fue como el día para regresar las gemas llego y él en compañía de Bucky y Sam se preparó para el viaje que haría, Bruce le explico lo que debía hacer, además de decirle que ha pedido de Thor también debía regresar el Mjnir a su tiempo junto con la gema, Steve tomo el maletín con las gemas y camino a la plataforma no sin antes ser detenido por Sam para pedirle acompañarlo, pero no, no podía llevarlo, ese trabajo era solo suyo y así pidiéndole a Bucky no hacer estupideces y diciéndole adiós a Sam, desapareció de ese lugar, así comenzó su viaje de entregar las gemas, su primera parada NY dejo la gema del tiempo con quien en ese momento era la guardia de la gema, el maletín en el que se encontraba el arma de Loki fue dejado junto a su yo inconsciente, en Asgard dejo Mjnir en la habitación de Jane Foster y al mismo tiempo inyecto la gema en ella, Morag fue su siguiente parada, coloco la gema en el lugar que fuera encontrada por Rhodes y Nebula, Vormit el lugar donde Nat había muerto lucía abandonado, no lo pensó más y lanzo la gema al abismo en el cual Clint dijo Nat murió, al acercarse pensó que vería el cuerpo de ella, pero no fue así y lo agradeció porque habría sido doloroso verla al fondo del abismo muerta, así que se alejó pero antes de desaparecer de ahí escucho algo “Steve “ habían dicho su nombre pero al no ver a nadie, no le dio importancia, quizás solo era su imaginación, no lo pensó más y se fue de ahí, llego a su último destino, la base de New Jersey en 1970, dejo el cubo de donde Tony lo tomo y entonces busco la oficina de Peggy aquella en la que se había escondido la primera vez. Pensó en sus opciones podía irse, regresar al futuro, ayudar a restaurar lo que quedaba de los vengadores, volver con Bucky y Sam y seguir ayudando a los necesitados, a todos aquellos que aun necesitarían de un Capitán América, sí volvía esas eran sus opciones, claro con la ausencia de Thor que decidió abandonar la tierra en un viaje que prometía ser largo, demasiado, sin Clint que había decidido retirarse para siempre y dedicarse a su familia, sin Nat y sin sus constantes insistencias para que consiguiera novia, su amiga y confidente la cual había perdido la vida para conseguir traer a todos los caídos y en especial sin Tony aquel que siempre iba un paso delante de los demás, un futuro sin Tony se oía y se veía extraño y gris, siempre creyó que el seguiría vivo, sin importar que y ahora el ya no estaba, el que tanto merecía vivir y disfrutar de su esposa e hija de esa vida tranquila que siempre busco y que finalmente había conseguido estaba muerto, era injusto y cruel y quizás fue esa razón lo que hiso que Steve decidiera no volver, de todas formas en el futuro ya no había nada para él, recodo las palabras de Tony, afuera de la sede, cuando vencieron a Ultron “algún día tendrás una familia” y al mismo tiempo recordó su conversación con Nat “creo que ambos necesitamos una vida” le había dicho él “tú primero” le había dicho ella, sí, se quedaría y buscaría aquello que ellos le sugirieron tantas veces, sería una forma de vivir lo que ellos no podrían, no lo pensó más y apago el GPS de tiempo, ahora debía pensar en cómo presentarse ante Peggy y Howard no podía solo salir y aparecer frente a Peggy, ¿Qué hacer? ¿De qué forma se presentaba? quizás podía ir a casa de Howard o a la de Peggy, le dio vueltas al asunto y finalmente decidió lo más fácil, lo haría ahí, sí iba a la casa de Howard se crearía un revuelo en su casa con María su esposa, la cual para estas fechas debería estar embarazada de Tony, y con Peggy no podía aparecer en su puerta y decirle “hola volví” así que igual que cuando fue por las partículas Pym llamo pidiendo la presencia de Howard y Peggy en la sala de juntas, ambos llegaron a la sala y al verse se cuestionaron ¿Quién los llamo ahí?

-para que querías que viniera Peggy, voy en camino a casa ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué pero si fuiste tú quien me pidió venir?-le dijo Peggy

-no, fuiste tú-le respondió Howard

-¿Qué? no estoy para tus bromas Howard

-que te digo que no fui yo-se defendió Howard

-y si no fuiste tú ¿entonces quién?

-yo- escuchó que alguien decía e inmediatamente Peggy y Howard sacaron su arma

-quien quiera que seas, sal a donde podamos verte-exigió Peggy y así sin más preámbulos frente a ellos estaba Steve Rogers

-¿Steve? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Peggy sin creer lo que veía

-sí Peggy soy yo

-¿Cómo sabemos que eres tú?-cuestiono Howard

-el día que me diste el escudo Peggy me vio besándome con una de las chicas que estaba ahí y mientras tú me explicabas el material del que estaba hecho el escudo, el cual por cierto es vibranium el metal más fuerte, yo le pregunte a Peggy que opinaba del escudo y ella tomo su arma y disparo y después dijo “servirá”-le dijo Steve a Howard

-alguien pudo decirte eso-le dijo Peggy

-sí así es. Bien que tal esto, confundí “fondue” con sexo y te pregunte que sí tú y Howard tenían “fondue”-fue inevitable que Howard se riera y Steve con él mientras Peggy lo veía con asombro

-eres tú-le dijo ella-volviste ¿pero cómo?- y así comenzó la explicación de Steve de ¿Cómo? es que estaba ahí y no en el fondo del océano, o al menos parte de la verdad, que si bien era cierto, que lo que ocurriera no cambiaría el futuro, o al menos eso entendió de la explicación de Tony, no creyó conveniente aun así decirles lo que había ocurrido así que cambio un poco la versión de su regreso.

Al final Howard y Peggy entendieron todo y comprendieron que había cosas que Steve no podía decirles, lo importante es que estaba ahí, había vuelto y solo eso importaba.

-esto hay que celebrarlo-le dijo Howard

-vamos a casa le pediré a Jarvis que prepare algo para celebrar tu regreso

-no es necesario Howard

-claro que lo es

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Howard hay que festejar tu regreso-le dijo Peggy

-bien si insisten vamos-acepto Steve-pero no habrá problema con tú esposa

-para nada, ahora que conozcas a María la vas a adorar, además ella no está en el país, está de viaje, tuvo que ir a Italia a arreglar unos asuntos, así que tengo la casa solo para mi

-y no te preocupa?-le menciono Steve, si sus cálculos eran correctos, María Stark debía estar por dar a luz a Tony, ¿Cómo es que Howard dejaba a su esposa viajar estando tan cerca el nacimiento de su hijo?-en su estado

-no, para nada, además no fue sola esperaremos a que regresen para hacer la verdadera celebración ¿además de que estado hablas?-le pregunto Howard sin entender

-no de ninguno-le dijo Steve sonriendo

-Toni te va agradar mucho

-¿Tony?

-sí, que idiota no sabes quién es Toni, bueno en realidad conocerás a mis dos Tony´s

-¿dos?-pregunto Steve sin entender

-sí ella es muy inteligente, de verdad te sorprenderá, ha inventado varias cosas y me ha ayudado con otras creaciones-le explico Howard

-¿ella? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Steve muy confundido

-se refiere a su sobrina, bueno a su casi hija-le respondió Peggy

-así es, se llama Natasha, pero todos la llamamos Toni-le respondió Howard con una sonrisa-y luego esta mi hijo el pequeño Anthony

-no espera-lo interrumpió Steve-¿ya nació? ¿En qué mes estamos?-pregunto Steve quizás sus cálculos fallaron y llego un poco después de nacimiento de Tony, espero que alguna de sus preguntas fueran respondidas

-estamos en mayo en inicios de mayo-le dijo Peggy

-pero entonces ¿Cómo es que?-no termino de preguntar Steve

-Anthony nació en Marzo va a cumplir 2 meses, él, María y Natasha han ido a Italia a arreglar unos asuntos, pero los llamare para que vuelvan antes-le explico Howard, Peggy también se unió a la conversación, mientras Steve se metía en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo que Tony ya había nacido? ¿y dos meses antes? Y ¿Quién era esa sobrina de Howard?, hasta donde Tony le conto y según la información que SHIELD tenía de los Stark, Tony no tenía más familia, sus últimos familiares habían sido sus padres y ambos estaban muertos para cuando el despertó, ¿Cómo es que ahora había una prima? no entendía había ocurrido algo, algo había provocado esta extraña situación.

Momentos después se encontró en la casa de Howard junto a Peggy, esperando a que Jarvis les llevara sus bebidas, Jarvis ¡por dios! tendría la oportunidad de conocer y hablar con el verdadero Jarvis y no solo con la inteligencia artificial que fue creada por Tony, se encontraban en la sala, Steve se encontraba de pie mirando las fotos que había, algunas mostraban a Howard y María el día de su boda, otras en las que aparecía solo María y había otras más en las que aparecían personas que él no conocía, fotos en las que se veía a Howard y su esposa con una niña, la que suponía debía ser su sobrina, tomo una de las fotos, en ella aparecían, Howard, María y la niña de las otras fotos, la miro detenidamente por unos minutos

-fue la celebración del tercer cumpleaños de Toni-le dijo Howard el cual estaba aún lado de él, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, Steve volvió a dejar el portarretratos en su lugar

-creí que no tenías familia, quero decir creí que toda tu familia estaba muerta?

-lo está-le dijo Howard

¿y entonces?

-ella es lo único que me queda de esa familia, quiero decir esta María y Anthony pero me refiero a mi familia de origen, el padre de Toni era mi hermano él se casó con una de las mejores amigas de María, tuvieron una hija esa niña es Toni, un día sus padres volvían de un viaje, conducían su auto y un conductor ebrio se salió de su carril, impactando con el auto de ellos, mi hermano murió instantáneamente y mi cuñada murió en el hospital, pudimos verla antes de que muriera y con lo último que le quedaba de vida, nos dejó a su más grande tesoro a su hija, María y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de Toni desde entonces ella tenía dos años cuando sus padres murieron-le confeso Howard-por eso es que Peggy te dice que es prácticamente mi hija y de cierta forma lo es

-entonces ella cree que tú y tu esposa son sus…

-no, no ella sabe quiénes fueron sus padres, fue algo que María y yo juramos hacer, hablarle de ellos, de cómo eran, de cuanto se amaban, de cómo la amaban, son sus padres, pero eso no significa que yo a ella no la quiera más que como una sobrina, además nos costó mucho trabajo el poder tener a Anthony, creímos que solo tendríamos a Toni, los años pasaban y nada, Toni tiene veinte años, nos hicimos cargo de ella antes de que nos casáramos

-ella fue la razón de tú matrimonio?-le pregunto Steve

-no, para nada, ambos cuidábamos de ella, me case con María cuando ella tenía ocho años

-ya veo-le dijo Steve

-mira-hablo Howard mientras tomaba otro portarretrato, estos son mi hermano y esta su esposa, en esta otra están con Toni de bebe y esta de aquí son María y Amanda, así se llamaba la madre de Toni- decía Howard mientras le pasaba un portarretratos y otro- Steve observaba las fotos con detenimiento, había algo familiar en la mujer de las fotos y en la niña, los rasgos de ambas de alguna forma le recordaban a…-y este de aquí es Anthony no es adorable-le decía Howard

-sí, si lo es- decía Steve mientras veía al bebé de la foto, el cual salía dormido, escucharon las voces de Peggy y Jarvis acercarse, fue una sorpresa para Steve descubrir que la voz de Jarvis era la misma que el recordaba, tomaron su bebida y brindaron, el teléfono sonó y Jarvis lo atendió

-señor, llamada para usted de la señora María

-gracias Jarvis-le dijo Howard para ponerse de pie y tomar el teléfono, Steve seguía viendo las fotos mientras dejaban a Howard hablar

-es un bebé realmente adorable-le decía Peggy

-los conoces

-si Howard armo todo un escándalo por el nacimiento de su heredero, debiste ver el festejo

-puedo imaginarlo-le respondió Steve, conocía de primera mano los festejos del hijo de Howard y era obvio que debió aprenderlos de alguien-y que me dices de ella también la conoces

-sí, también la conozco, es una chica muy inteligente, talentosa y además bonita pero…

-¿pero?-le pregunto Steve

-creo que no le simpatizo mucho

-y eso ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, si bien ella nunca me lo ha dicho, su forma de tratarme me deja claro que yo no soy de su agrado- eso sorprendió un poco a Steve no entendía por qué Peggy podría no caerle bien a la sobrina de Howard, tuvo que dejar sus cuestionamientos para después ya que su amigo termino de hablar y se acercó a ellos

-buenas noticias, hable con María y le explique rápidamente tu regreso y le dije que teníamos que festejar así que volverá antes a más tardar en una semana estarán de vuelta- decía Howard con alegría

-y la señorita Natasha estuvo de acuerdo con eso

-si bueno ella…no para nada de acuerdo, comenzó a lanzar insultos algunos para ti-le dijo señalando a Steve-otros para mí y… y luego ya no supe

-ya no supo?- le pregunto Jarvis

-comenzó a insultar en Italiano y ahí me perdí, María dijo que volverían

-si yo fuera usted señor prepararía una ofrenda de paz, para ambas

-porque para amabas Jarvis?

-bueno señor creo que la señorita Natasha solo expreso el malestar colectivo de sus órdenes-le dijo con calma Jarvis

-no…pero yo no… pero no ordene…yo solo dije… que…que-camino hasta donde estaba el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, mientras el resto lo observaban

-el viaje se planeó desde hace un mes, la señora Stark quería ir a Italia y ya que el señor no podía ir porque la señorita Carter le pedido ayuda con un caso, la señorita Natasha dejo fuera al señor y organizo el viaje para ellos tres, apenas llevaban dos semanas de estadía en Italia, por eso el enojo de la señorita-les explicaba Jarvis y eso basto para que Steve entendiera un poco la razón del porque el malestar de la sobrina de Howard hacía Peggy, la agencia y él, Howard volvió con ellos un tanto más calmado

-y como te fue?-le pregunto Steve

-bien

-tuvo que pedir disculpas ¿verdad? señor

-no, claro que no-dijo Howard

-oh claro que sí-le dijo Peggy sonriendo-míralo parece perro aporreado

-no es cierto

-si lo es, ¿verdad que si Jarvis?

-temo decirle señor que la señorita Carter tiene razón

-lo ves tengo razón- después de molestar a Howard por un largo rato y hablar también sobre la agencia y los planes que tenían para él para que se uniera como agente activo en misiones, llego la hora de despedirse, pero cuando estaba por irse, recordó que no tenía un lugar al cual llegar, Howard resolvió eso rápido indicándole a Jarvis le preparara una de las habitaciones de invitados, mientras el chofer se encargaría de llevar a Peggy a su casa.

Esa primer noche fue difícil, sobre todo al encontrarse solo es esa habitación, recuerdos de los sucesos que había vivido horas antes ocuparon sus pensamientos, sobre todo aquellos que habían cambiado a cómo eran, entre ellos, el nacimiento de Tony en primer lugar, después la existencia de esa sobrina de Howard, esos dos hechos lo tenían bastante confundido sin saber que hacer quizás había cometido un error al decidir quedarse, quizás su actuar altero algo y por eso el nacimiento de Tony se adelantó y seguía el tema de la sobrina de Howard ¿de dónde venía? ¿y porque estaba ahí? Pensó en eso durante largo rato hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Estaba en el helicarrier, Bruce, Nat, Thor, Fury y Tony estaban ahí, discutían, por ver quien estaba en lo correcto, la situación no era la mejor y aun así decidían atacarse entre ellos

_-cierra la boca-le dijo Steve a Tony_

_-mmm tal vez quieras obligarme-le respondió Tony_

_-sí muy fuerte con es armadura y sin ella dime ¿Quién eres tú?_

_-un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo_

_-muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti-le decía él a Tony-he visto los videos, tú solo peleas por ti, no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti-seguía el diciendo, mientras Tony solo lo miraba y la forma en la que lo miraba, la mirada egocéntrica y divertida con la que había estado hablando se había ido y ahora solo estaba esa mirada que a Steve le producía malestar_

_-yo cortaría ese alambre-había respondido Tony y el que había hecho, había respondido sonriendo con burla mientras lo veía_

_-claro siempre una salida, quizá no seas una amenaza pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe_

_-un héroe? Así como tú, eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers lo que te hizo especial vino de una botella_ _-_ le había dicho Tony, de pronto ya no estaban en el helicarrier, estaban en la batalla contra Thanos y Tony había muerto, sacrifico su vida por salvar a todos

**_Tu solo pelas por ti…no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros…deja de pretender que eres un héroe_ **

Esas palabras se repetían, mientras veía a Tony muerto entre esos escombros, su voz se escuchaba fuerte y clara en su cabeza, el aire empezó a faltarle, despertó alterado y desorientado ¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó y pronto recordó que estaba en casa de Howard en el pasado, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana le anuncio que ya había amanecido, se sentó en la cama y trato de tranquilizarse después de aquella pesadilla y no es que fuera nuevo que tuviera pesadillas, las tuvo desde que despertó del hielo, pero esas pesadillas eran muy diferentes a esta, generalmente sus pesadillas eran de él cayendo al hielo, sintiendo como el frio del agua, calaba en sus huesos, a veces soñaba que se ahogaba sentía el agua entrar por su garganta y luego a veces soñaba que despertaba nuevamente en otro tiempo, las pesadillas iban y venían cambiando escenarios, jugando con sus recuerdos, pero esta pesadilla era la primera vez que la tenía y le dolía y abrumaba, hubiera seguido torturándose por esto pero se vio interrumpido por Jarvis que toco a su puerta avisándole que el desayuno estaba listo y que Howard lo esperaba abajo.

Steve se levantó y se alisto para bajar y desayunar con Howard, al terminar el desayuno emprendieron el camino a la agencia, comenzó a trabajar en la agencia, empezó a conocer SHIELD desde sus inicios, dejo que fueran Peggy y Howard quienes le enseñaran el funcionamiento de la organización aun sí él ya lo sabía, creyó innecesario decirle como es que sería en el futuro, no quiso arruinarles nada diciéndoles que debían hacer y qué ocurriría con su agencia, prefirió omitir eso y se dejó llevar de un lado a otro para que le mostraran como trabajaban en SHIELD.

Durante ese tiempo su relación con Peggy se reanudo desde donde la dejaron, supo que ella salía con alguien, a quien ella decidió dejar para reanudar su romance, así que las salidas, los paseos comenzaron, intento hacer lo que Tony siempre le dijo, que buscara una pareja, mientras tanto su estadía continuo como huésped de Howard en su casa y así entre citas con Peggy, reuniones en SHIELD y pesadillas paso una semana.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando los tres hablaban en la oficina de Howard sobre una misión, que era de suma importancia, en una base que creían era de Hydra. Sin embargo tal reunión se vio interrumpida por el repentino alboroto afuera de la oficina y después la puerta se abrió mostrando al causante.

-señorita por favor…espere por favor…

-nos haces cancelar el viaje que planeamos durante un mes para que volvamos a lo que según tú es muy importante- le decía una joven a Howard, sin importarle el que este no estaba solo-así que detenemos nuestra estadía en Italia para venir a festejar “al Cascanueces” que reapareció aun si no es algo que a mí me importe, pero él día que volvemos, el señor no está para recibirnos

-Toni estamos en una reunión-le intento explicar Howard

-si bueno yo estaba de viaje y no escuche que te importara

-ya me disculpe-le decía Howard-además no es tan tarde

-son las cinco

-¿Qué las cinco?-dijo Howard mientras veía su reloj-dios el tiempo se nos pasó sin darnos cuenta, lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí

-está bien Howard lo mejor es que vayas a casa-le decía Peggy

-ya tienes permiso de irte vámonos-le dijo Toni

-solo espera un momento quiero presentarte a alguien antes

-no es necesario-le había dicho ella y después se giró a ver a Steve a quien había estado dándole la espalda desde que ingreso a la sala- Steve Rogers ¿verdad?-le dijo – soy Natasha Stark mucho gusto-le dijo

-mucho gusto señori…

-Natasha o Toni pero nunca señorita, me recuerda a cuando estaba en la escuela y los profesores me regañaban ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-le respondió Steve, la sobrina de Howard era una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés, delgada y más alta que Peggy por algunos centímetros

-bien es hora de irnos-anuncio Howard-nos vemos más tarde en la casa Steve- a lo que Steve solo asintió

-nos vemos mañana-se despidió también Peggy, Natasha camino hacía la puerta pero se detuvo ahí

-nos vemos agente Carter y disculpe la entrada-le dijo a Peggy y luego volteo a ver a Steve- fue un gusto conocerlo Capitán-le dijo a Steve mientras le sonreía y fue esa sonrisa lo que lo saco de balance y lo dejo en shock esa sonrisa era la misma sonrisa que él había visto tantas veces en tv, en revistas, ruedas de prensa, en fiestas, incluso durante una pelea, esa era la sonrisa de Tony, del Tony de su tiempo, Tony su compañero de los vengadores, el Tony que sacrifico su vida para salvar a todo el universo, aquel que fuera el mejor defensor de la tierra, ese Tony, la vio comenzar a caminar con Howard, mientras seguían hablando

-lo siento te lo compensare-escucho que decía su amigo

-Howard deja de intentar comprarme no puedes, así que detente-le dijo mientras seguían caminando.

Escuchaba que Peggy hablaba y le decía algo pero no le estaba poniendo atención, esa chica, la sobrina de Howard era una versión mujer de Tony su Tony, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el cabello del mismo color, sus mordaces comentarios, esa aura atrayente que te hacía no quitarle los ojos de encima, algo había pasado, algo en sus acciones causo esto, estaba seguro que lo ocurrido no era solo una simpática coincidencia no era así, la existencia de Natasha Stark estaba ligada a la existencia de su Tony y estaba decidido a descubrir lo que había pasado.


	2. TRANSFIGURACION

Había abandonado las instalaciones de SHIELD y llevo a Peggy a su casa, se había despedido con una absurda excusa, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la sobrina de Howard, Natasha Stark era dolorosamente parecida a Tony, sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa, el mismo color de cabello, era tan extraño ver a esa chica y no pensar en su Tony, tenía que verla y tratar de averiguar qué había ocurrido, ¿quizás era una trampa?, ¿quizás el maldito Thanos no había muerto como ellos creyeron? ¿Quizás hizo algo, y esa chica que decía ser la sobrina de Howard en realidad era un ilusión de ese maldito?, así que con eso en la cabeza se fue a la casa de Howard para estar cerca de Natasha y descubrir quién era realmente. En cuanto llego, Jarvis le indico que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, el mayordomo camino a la cocina y él a pasos lentos se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos, conforme se acercaba escucho con mayor claridad la conversación que mantenían Howard, su esposa y la supuesta sobrina, porque hasta que el no estuviera seguro del origen de ella, sería la “supuesta sobrina”.

-debemos organizar una fiesta para celebrar este acontecimiento-decía Howard alegremente

-solo quieres un pretexto para hacer una fiesta-escucho que le decía otra persona

-y según tú eso es lo muy importante por lo que teníamos que volver? Vaya tontería-había dicho ella

-no es una tontería es algo importante es todo un acontecimiento, algo que debemos celebrara Toni

-¿Por qué?-volvió a insistir ella-anda dime ¿Por qué? y quiero una buena razón y no esa tonta respuesta cursi, que tiene que ver con Carter y su casi romance con “el Cascanueces” y tampoco tu maravillosa amistad-le dijo Toni-anda te escucho- María había permanecido callada esperando para escuchar que decía Howard

-es un héroe de guerra salvo a muchos, sus acciones evitaron que la guerra siguiera y es gracias a sus heroicas acciones que se salvaron vidas de…-Howard se vio interrumpido por su sobrina

-sí muy heroico, pero no fue el único soldado que hizo grandes hazañas, hubo muchos otros soldados, que sacrificaron mucho y que pelearon esa guerra con el único propósito de proteger a su país y salvar a los suyos, muchos otros que perdieron la vida y no te veo organizando fiestas por ellos-le recrimino Toni

-no es lo mismo Steve es…

-sí…sí Steve es el afortunado ganador del boleto sorteado, ese que gano el suero que lo convirtió en un súper hombre y solo por eso su vida tiene más valor que la del resto de los pobre miserables que perdieron la vida en la guerra-le dijo Toni mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba María la cual sostenida en brazos a Anthony-eso es lo que estás diciendo

-yo no dije eso, no cambies mis palabras

-¿verdad que si lo dijo?-le decía Toni con una voz dulce a Anthony-verdad que eso dijo tu muy necio e insensible padre

-María dile que yo no dije eso

-bueno Howard ciertamente diste a entender eso-le respondió su esposa-sé que no es lo que piensas pero es lo que se entendió-Steve escucho los pasos de Jarvis acercarse así que salió de su escondite y entro a la sala, vio a María sentada en uno de los sillones y Howard sentado junto a ella, Toni se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda a él y cargaba al hijo de su amigo

-buenas noches-saludo Steve y Howard se puso de pie de inmediato y se paró a un lado de él

-mira te presento a mi esposa María

-mucho gusto Capitán Rogers

-el gusto es mío, lamento haber invadido su casa

-no se preocupe siéntase en libertad de permanecer aquí tanto como quiera, no hay problema-le había dicho María y después le había sonreído, fue extraño, si bien Tony su Tony se parecía a Howard y tenía la misma sonrisa, la sonrisa que le dio María Stark era la misma que había visto en Tony en muy raras ocasiones, era una sonrisa, llena de comprensión, amable, dulce, fueron pocas las veces pero Tony llego a mostrarle esa misma sonrisa, verla en la esposa de su amigo fue extraño, la mujer frente a él era elegante, de cabellos rubios, hermosos ojos azules y delicados rasgos, salió de su análisis cuando Howard volvió a hablar.

-a Natasha ya la conociste-le dijo caminando hacia ella y después tomo al bebe que la chica sostenía, Tony su Tony-pero a este pequeño no, te presento a Anthony Edward Stark-le dijo Howard sonriendo mientras le mostraba al bebe que ocultaba su carita en el pecho de su padre, sonrió al verlo, era un bebe hermoso, con apenas una pelusa de cabellos castaños, él bebe arrugo el ceño un gesto por demás adorable y de pronto abrió los ojos, Steve esperaba ver aquellos ojos castaños que también conocía, pero cuando él bebe abrió los ojos no había tales ojos castaños, sino unos bonitos ojos azules, que si bien Anthony era un bebe muy pequeño y a esa edad el color de los ojos de los niños aún no están definidos y hay que esperar unos meses para saber qué color tendrán, aun sabiendo eso Steve se sintió un tanto desilusionado- es muy bonito ¿verdad?-lo saco nuevamente de sus cavilaciones Howard

-si lo es, es un bebe muy bonito, sus ojos son azules, pensé que serían cafés-termino por decir Steve de manera inconsciente

-bueno aún es pronto para eso-comento la sobrina de Howard, aun le costaba llamarla Natasha o Toni, simplemente le era difícil llamarla así, aun sí era en su cabeza- el color de los ojos depende de la melanina y ya que aún es un bebe el color de ojos, cabellos y el color de la piel aún no han terminado de madurar, en algunos bebes el color de ojos que tienen a los cinco o seis meses es el que tendrán toda la vida y hay otros que se sabe hasta el año

-ya veo

-pero si podemos predecir, por la genética -siguió explicándole-quiero decir que dependerá de los genes dominantes de los padres, por ejemplo: si tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo y tú eres (aa) y yo soy (AA) la combinación de genes de nuestro hijo serían (aA) o sea que yo sería la dominante y sus ojos serían cafés-le explicaba ella con calma, mientras Howard y María escuchaban entretenidos la explicación de Toni- pero volviendo con Anthony y el color de sus ojos digamos que hay un 50/50 de probabilidades- termino de explicarle

-ya veo-le respondió Steve y la verdad era que había entendido con la sencilla explicación que Toni le había dado- así que 50/50-dijo mientras veía al bebe

-¿quieres cargarlo?-le pregunto Howard al ver como Steve veía a su hijo

-¿puedo?

-claro-le respondió con una sonrisa

-pero no sé como

-es muy fácil Steve-le dijo María

-así es, Howard pudo, tú también podrás-le dijo Toni riendo

-no sé si eso fue un alago o un insulto-le dijo Howard mientras la miraba, pero ella solo sonrió más

-muy bien Steve solo coloca tus brazos de esta forma-le indico Howard y Steve hizo lo que le dijo-si justo así- y poco a poco le fue pasando al bebe-sostenlo con cuidado de la cabeza, si eso es así-le dijo cuando termino de entregarle al bebe

-lo ves no fue difícil-le dijo María- te queda cargar bebes-él solo pudo sonreír y después siguió viendo a Anthony el cual sonrió al verlo, él sabía que los bebes no distinguen hasta pasados varios meses, pero estaba seguro que Anthony lo había visto, muy probablemente solo era su imaginación pero el decidió creer que él bebe que sostenía lo veía y por eso sonrió, después de sostener al bebe por unos minutos se lo entrego a Howard y tomo asiento en otro sillón conversaron, sobre el viaje de María aun cuando había sido muy corto, María saco el tema de la fiesta que Howard quería organizar para celebrar su regreso y entonces Steve recordó las palabras que momentos antes Toni había dicho **_“muchos otros soldados pelearon y no veo que les organices una fiesta”,_** sin poder evitarlo giro a verla y se encontró con Toni girando los ojos con fastidio un gesto tan simple y tan igual al que solía hacer el Tony del futuro.

-bien qué tipo de fiesta quieren que hagamos?-les pregunto María

-debe ser memorable, es un gran acontecimiento-decía Howard

-entonces me imagino que tendremos de invitados a gente de la milicia, empresarios, gente de SHIELD claro está-decía María-gente del entretenimiento

-olvidas al presidente-había dicho Toni, pero su comentario sonó de alguna manera a ¿burla, molestia? Steve no lo sabía pero no había sido un comentario para ayudar

-tienes razón Toni el presidente-le respondió Howard sonriendo

-y la fiesta quizás debe ser de etiqueta ¿Qué opinas Steve? Vestidos de fiesta, smoking,-le pregunto María con una sonrisa

-pues no lo sé la verdad eso de las fiestas no es algo que se me dé mucho

-no te preocupes lo importante es que te diviertas-le sonrió María

-claro un fiesta llena de gente con trajes y vestidos largos será genial

-¿Por qué no una fiesta temática?-les había dicho Toni-¿Qué tal esto? ¿Algo con el tema de los años 40´s?

-sí suena bien, sería perfecto-estuvo de acuerdo Howard y María solo asintió

-apuesto a que a la agente Carter y a ti les encantaría una fiesta muy de los 40´s para que revivían el pasado ¿no creen?

-Toni…-le había dicho María

-no está mal, tiene razón decidido fiesta con temática de los años 40´s, ¿te parece Steve?-le pregunto Howard

-sí está bien-le dijo pero sin despegar la vista de Toni, quien sonreía de una forma que él conocía y la conocía porque era la risa que Tony el Tony que él conocía ponía antes de hacer o decir algo para molestar a los demás

-será maravilloso, la celebración perfecta para que el Capitán América y la Agente Carter sean el centro de atención con su simpático romance- y ahí estaba la burla el comentario con la dosis necesaria para incomodar y molestar

-Toni…-volvió a decirle María

-¿Qué? lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones-Howard cambio el tema y ella solo sonrió sínicamente, Anthony se había dormido y ella se ofreció a llevarlo a su cuna, María la acompaño y él se quedó solo con Howard

-creo que no le agrado a tu sobrina

-ah lo dices por lo que dijo-le respondió Howard-no es eso Steve, lo que ocurre es otra cosa, no tiene que ver contigo, bueno sí pero no directamente, es…es complicado de explicar

-bien explícame, creo que podre entenderlo-le insistió Steve, quería entender porque esa molestia y burla con su persona

-es por Peggy, a Toni no le agrada mucho ella y acepto que en parte es mi culpa-Steve lo miro sin entender- la hace responsable de mi ausencia en casa y de la poca atención que le pongo a María, no es así, pero admito que me he desentendido en varias ocasiones de María y de ella por estar en la agencia y dejar todo cada que Peggy me llama, su enojo no es por Peggy es porque yo antepongo a SHIELD y a las llamadas de Peggy que a ellos, eso Toni lo odia demasiado-le explico Howard-es complicado de explicar admira el trabajo de Margaret Carter, pero le desagrada mi relación con Peggy, ¿entiendes? Sé que es confuso de entender, pero es así

-bueno siendo así creo que tiene razón en estar molesta, no deberías desentender a tu familia, por SHIELD y tampoco por Peggy

-lo sé pero no es fácil dejar esas costumbres y ahora está molesta por que las hice volver de Italia

-si escuche algo de eso de Jarvis, ¿para qué les pedias volver? El tema de la celebración te lo agradezco pero no era ¿Cómo para que las hicieras cancelar su viaje?

-sí ya lo sé, no lo pensé, sabes que se suponía que haríamos ese viaje los cuatro juntos lo planeamos antes de que Anthony naciera, después el nació y ellas planearon todo para irnos los cuatro

-¿y entonces porque no estabas con ellas?

-pues es que hubo un problema en SHIELD, le había dicho a Peggy que me iría de viaje con mi familia a Italia, pero creo que ella lo olvido o pensó que esta situación era más importante, me llamaron y les dije que había una situación que no podíamos irnos, así que apenas termine de decirle eso, vi a María solo poner una cara de tristeza y aceptación, pero no dijo nada, y Toni también lo vio así que su furia subió tan rápido como vio a María así-le explicaba Howard el origen del enojo de su sobrina-después de eso camino a donde estaban los boletos de avión, los saco, y tomo él mío y lo rompió frente a mí y tiro los pedazos a la basura y dijo **_“bien pues quédate y arregla tu asunto importante, pero no nos vas a joder el viaje a nosotros, es tu trabajo y al que le importa es a ti, así que nosotros nos vamos”_** y al día siguiente se fueron y luego las llamo y les digo que deben volver, ella simplemente estaba furiosa, sigue furiosa a eso hay que agregarle el tema de Daniel y todo lo hace a un peor

-¿Daniel?

-sí, Daniel era la pareja de Peggy, ella lo ha dejado por…bueno ya sabemos porque-le dijo Howard señalándolo

-sigo sin entender que tiene que ver ese tema con ella para que yo no le agrade

-él y Toni se llevan muy bien, son muy buenos amigos, ¿raro verdad? pero es así, Daniel supo ganársela, se conocieron hace tres años, cuando tuvieron que trabajar juntos y de ahí se hicieron muy buenos amigos

-creí que ella trabajaba contigo en Industrias Stark

-es lo que yo quiero, pero no, ella trabaja de manera independiente es muy talentosa y no es porque sea mi sobrina, sus inventos son muy buenos, es muy buena agente, su talento en el área de investigación sería de mucha ayuda en SHIELD y sus conocimientos en enfermería también serían de ayuda, pero ella dice que no quiere, así que, con el tema de Daniel, el viaje interrumpido, la fiesta que les he pedido organicen pues bueno eso solo hace que ella este molesta

-entiendo-siguieron conversando un buen rato, hasta que Jarvis les aviso que la cena estaba lista y pasaron al comedor, María y Toni ya se encontraban ahí, mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la cena siguieron conversando, si bien la sobrina de Howard hiso uno que otro comentario en burla, no fueron tantos como pensó, algo que lo sorprendió fue que cuando servían la cena, a ella le sirvieron el postre, Howard y María siguieron comiendo como si eso ya fuera algo normal, así que dejo de mirar el plato de ella y comenzó a comer, después de terminar el postre le retiraron el plato y le sirvieron la cena, hizo una nota mental sobre ese detalle, la cena siguió sin mayor problema, al terminar todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

_Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, escuchaba gritos, cosas cayendo, explosiones y sentía como si algo le impidiera levantarse, escucho que alguien lo nombraba, finalmente fue capaz de moverse y al hacerlo pudo ver lo que pasaba, todo estaba en ruinas, mirara a donde mirara solo había destrucción, escombros de lo que debió ser un edificio, y luego el cuerpo sin vida de Tony, con la armadura destruida, y las quemaduras en su brazo y cara debido al chasquido, los ojos de Tony apagados, sin vida y de pronto ya no tenía frente a él a Tony el hombre que salvo al universo, quien estaba frente a él era el pequeño bebe que había sostenido en sus brazos, el cual era tan frágil y acercándose a ese bebe Thanos, mientras que el intentaba correr para llegar al niño antes que Thanos, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo Thanos lo tomaba en brazos, mientras él bebe lloraba y mirándolo ese maldito monstruo decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar para después ver un resplandor que lo cegaba y de pronto ya no había nada todo había desaparecido mientras el gritaba y buscaba al pequeño bebe._

Abrió los ojos exaltado, toco su frente la cual estaba mojada por el sudor, había sido solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, sabía que Thanos había muerto, Tony lo había asesinado a él y a su ejército, pero aun así imaginar que algo así pudiera ocurrir que ese maldito pudiera llegar a ellos, en este tiempo que fuera tras el pequeño niño que dormía a poca distancia de él le aterro, se sentó en la cama y trato de calmar su respiración y tranquilizarse, ese maldito estaba muerto, lo habían asesinado en dos ocasiones, solo había sido un horrible sueño solo eso, siguió pensando mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al baño para tomar una ducha, era inútil que siguiera acostado en la cama, el sueño se le había ido.

Cuando estuvo listo bajo a desayunar, María y Howard ya estaban ahí, tomo asiento y momentos después Toni bajo a desayunar con ellos, mientras que al resto le servían omellet, fruta, jugo, ella desayunaba antes que nada café y después le servían un plato de waffles y jugo de naranja al cual solo dio algunos sorbos, concentrándose en el café y waffles únicamente, dejo de verla y se concentró en comer su desayuno, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Howard y el estuvieron listos para irse a SHIELD, ella salió junto con ellos, pero subió a su auto y tomo un camino diferente, algo que sinceramente le intrigaba a Steve ¿A dónde iba la sobrina de Howard? El día anterior Howard le dijo que ella no trabajaba con la empresa y tampoco en SHIELD, sospechaba de ella así que sí quería saber ¿Quién era? Tendría que saber ¿Dónde trabajaba? ¿Con quién? En fin todo tendría que averiguarlo y no podría preguntárselo a Howard sería sospechoso ese interés, así que no habiendo otra forma tendría que seguirla, lo haría.

Aun sí el intento ser discreto Howard noto que vio cuando ella se iba por su lado- va a su trabajo, recuerdas que te dije que ella trabajaba de manera independiente ¿verdad?

-si lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo cuál es su trabajo, ¿es en un hospital? Mencionaste que sabía de enfermería

-así es estudio enfermería, pero no, no trabaja en un hospital, trabaja con el gobierno-le dijo Howard-no, no con nada que tenga que ver con SHIELD, ella trabaja con el gobierno, la milicia, FBI, CIA

-trabaja para ellos?

-no, trabaja con ellos que no es lo mismo, cuando hay casos que ellos no pueden resolver o necesitan ayuda porque su gente no puede resolver algo la llaman a ella y a quienes trabajan con ella, Toni trabaja como asesora externa de esas agencias-le explico Howard mientras se dirigían a SHIELD-a veces me ayuda con algunos casos de SHIELD no es lo que más lo gusta, pero cuando necesitamos de alguien de fuera que pueda ver algo que nosotros no vemos le pido ayuda, créeme a resuelto varios casos en los que nos encontrábamos sin salida, por eso es que desearía que se uniera a SHIELD, pero sé que no lo hará- mientras Howard le decía todo eso Steve pensaba que clase de persona era Natasha Stark, no trabaja para SHIELD no le interesaba, pero ayuda al gobierno eso lo intrigaba aún más.

Cuando llegaron a la base que aparentaba ser una base militar cualquiera, ambos fueron a sus respectivas oficinas, Howard estaba revisando unos inventos que tenía en proceso y él estaba revisando los informes de los nuevos reclutas, le parecía extraño el estar haciendo trabajo de oficina en el futuro normalmente él se encargaba de revisar las estrategias con Romanoff…Nat su amiga, cuanto la extrañaba, entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, y diseñar las estrategias y entrenamientos para el equipo, entrenamientos a los que Tony iba cada que tenía ganas o tiempo, generalmente el pasaba su tiempo diseñando las armas y mejoras en los trajes de todos, nuevo equipo para facilitar el traslado a las zonas de conflicto o programas que les ayudarían en deshabilitar los sistemas de seguridad de las bases que desmantelaban, Tony pasaba su tiempo junto a Banner creando nuevos juguetes para ellos, sin necesidad que ellos se los pidieran o bien creando mejoras a la base **_“de hecho él es el jefe yo solo pago por todo y diseño todo por aquí para que se vean cool”_** podía escuchar claramente a Tony decir eso en el quinjet, de hecho si se concentraba solo un poco más podía verlo claramente sentando en el quinjet, girando justo en el momento que María entraba y lo llamaba jefe, mientras que él se encontraba agachado revisando algunas cosas, pero al escuchar decirle a María que el jefe era él, volteo a verlo y después se puso de pie y camino al encuentro de María para recibir el reporte mientras Tony se quedaba revisando algunas cosas.

Necesitaba salir, no podía quedarse ahí sentía que se le faltaba el aire, cada que pensaba en Tony y en su vida en el futuro, siendo un vengador, rodeado de sus amigos, el aire le faltaba, extrañaba a Bruce y la paciencia que trataba de tener con todo pese a ser él el que podía perder la calma, a Clint y sus bromas, Thor hablándoles de Asgard, Rhodney conversando con Tony y burlándose entre ellos, Scott y su entusiasmo, Sam y Bucky peleando por cualquier cosa, Wanda y Visión preparando algo de comer…dios Wanda que haría ahora sin Visión, Rocket apostando con todos y burlándose de Thor, Nat y su manía de querer buscarle una cita, Tony y sus inventos, Tony y sus fiestas sin que existiera una razón para festejar, simplemente por querer divertirse, los extrañaba a todos, incluso a FRIDAY siempre lista para ayudarlo con lo que necesitara, aparte de Tony él era la segunda persona que hablaba con FRIDAY los demás no lo hacían, pero a él le daba cierta calma, la razón no importaba que fuera, FRIDAY siempre escuchaba y estaba lista para auxiliarlo, con el tiempo descubrió que Tony al notar que él era el único que hablaba con FRIDAY le dio más libertad a la IA para que conversara con él tal y como lo hacía con él, cuando despertó en el futuro, la tecnología lo agobiaba, ahora en el pasado, toda esa tecnología que lo agobio, la extrañaba demasiado algo que jamás pensó, como sea volviendo a su estado actual, seguía con dificultad de respirar, así que se puso de pie y salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la salida de la base, tenía que irse o sino sería peor, se fue sin avisar, simplemente dejo un mensaje para Howard diciéndole que tuvo que salir, camino y cuando menos pensó se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, ver a las personas caminar de un lado a otro y haciendo sus vidas lo calmaba, mientras veía pasar a toda las personas vio una cabellera castaña pasar por la acera de enfrente, ese alguien era Toni ni siquiera lo pensó y comenzó a seguirla. 

La vio entrar a una cafetería sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo del establecimiento, pedir un café y una dona, sacar una libreta y hacer algunas anotaciones, estuvo ahí hasta que termino su café, pago y salió, camino a una librería, escogió varios libros, pago por ellos, después entro a una tienda, compro algunas cosas no supo qué, pero la vio salir con una bolsa de papel que llevaba el logo de la tienda, se sentó en una de las bancas del Parque, saco uno de los libros que compro junto con la misma libreta de notas que uso en la cafetería y siguió haciendo anotaciones, compro un helado y cuando lo termino recogió sus cosas, camino hasta llegar a una farmacia, compro un par de cosas, se fue, su siguiente parada, una pequeña tienda, compro algunos dulces y siguió caminando, para ese momento ya estaba anocheciendo, ella siguió caminando como si nada le importara, vio que no tomo la dirección que la llevaría a la mansión de Howard, así que la siguió quería saber ¿A dónde iba?, dio vuelta en una calle, se detuvo en un puesto de hamburguesas hizo su pedido, espero a que se lo entregaran, pago y siguió su camino, llegaron a una zona de edificios, ella se detuvo, busco algo en su bolsa y luego miro hacia arriba

-seguirás siguiéndome toda la noche aun si no voy a ningún lado? –Había dicho ella y luego giro en su dirección- ¿o no prefieres mejor salir y decirme que necesitas de mí, que me has estado siguiendo?-sabiéndose descubierto salió de donde estaba

-¿sabías que te estaba siguiendo?-le pregunto Steve sorprendido de saberse descubierto, el que ella se diera cuenta lo hacía dudar más

-sí-sonrió Toni

-lo siento no quise-Toni levanto la mano y detuvo su disculpa

-yo primero, compre la cena y sé que no has comido, ¿quieres comer? O ¿prefieres seguir de acosador?

Hasta ese momento Steve recordó que no había comido nada durante el día, más que el desayuno-creo que prefiero comer-le respondió

-bien entonces sígueme-le dijo Toni y camino hacia el edificio en el que se había detenido, Steve camino detrás de ella, entraron al edificio y subieron al elevador, llegaron al piso y después caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de uno de los departamentos, Toni saco la llave de su bolsa, abrió la puerta y él entro detrás de ella, Toni encendió la luz y puso la bolsa en la que venían las hamburguesas sobre la mesa y las demás cosas que llevaba las dejo en el sillón.

-toma asiento-le dijo Toni mientras caminaba a la cocina tomaba unos refrescos de la nevera y regresaba al comedor, los coloco en la mesa, saco las hamburguesas y le entrego una a Steve

-gracias-tomo asiento en la otra silla y saco la hamburguesa para ella

-¿y bien me vas a decir porque me estabas siguiendo? O es un hobbie tuyo seguir a la gente por toda la ciudad

-lo siento no quise hacer eso, es solo que me extraño que no trabajaras con Howard en su empresa, así que cuando te vi no pude evitar seguirte-le explico Steve mientras ella empezaba a comer- y no te seguí por toda la ciudad?

-Toni sonrió al escucharlo decir eso-¿qué tiene de raro, que no trabaje con él? Y por cierto si no te digo que salgas de tu escondite, me habrías seguido por toda la ciudad ¿o me equivoco?

-bueno es tú tío, más que eso, te ha criado, dice que eres muy brillante y lo más lógico sería que trabajes en la empresa familiar ¿no crees?-le explico Steve- no te habría seguido por toda la ciudad

-supongo pero, te aclarare algunas cosas-le dijo Toni quien había sacado las papas y los aros de cebolla y ahora comía eso-primero que nada el que tengas un familiar que tenga una empresa no te obliga a trabajar en ella, segunda esa empresa no es mía, es de Howard por lo tanto es de Anthony no mía

-pero…

-si ya se Howard me ha cuidado desde niña, lo sé pero aun así su empresa es de él, y algún día será de Anthony, conozco a Howard y es muy propenso a crear dramas y situaciones molestas sin tomar en cuenta a los demás, así que no, me niego a ser el medio para crear ese drama futuro, la empresa él la maneja bien sin mi ayuda y estoy segura Anthony lo hará aún mejor cuando llegue su momento

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-le pregunto Steve

-bueno acaso no es la meta de los hijos superar a los padres y tomando en cuenta a la familia que pertenece Anthony déjame decirte que el tema competitividad lo trae en la sangre y además…

-¿además?

-quiero molestar a Howard restregándole en la cara que su hijo lo hizo mucho mejor que él

-pareciera que estas molesta con Howard

-lo estoy, no pongas esa cara no lo odio, no lo dije por mal, simplemente me gusta molestarlo, además de mí nadie se atreve a decirle nada y a bajarlo de su pedestal, así que lo he tomado como mi misión en la vida-le dijo ella sonriendo

-bueno eso explica porque no trabajas con Howard, ¿pero porque no en SHIELD?

-fácil, no me gusta que me manden, no me gusta que me ordenen, yo no trabajo para nadie, no estoy bajo las ordenes de nadie, no soporto ni tolero que alguien se sienta por encima de mí no lo soporto-le dijo Toni mientras lo veía a los ojos-y todos en SHIELD siguen y rinden cuentas a alguien, incluso tú le rindes cuentas a ese alguien ¿o me equivoco? 

-no, no te equivocas, yo debo reportarme ante Peggy

-exacto, y yo no marcho al paso que marca Carter-cuando la escucho decir eso, no pudo evitar recordar a Tony después de la muerte de Phil **_“yo no marcho al paso que marca Fury”_** le había dicho, la vio y lo que vio en ella fue la misma expresión en la que esa frase le fue dicha muchos años en el futuro o debería ser en el pasado, solo que en esta ocasión la persona que se lo decía era una chica- y ahora menos trabajaría en SHIELD

-¿Por qué?

-soy Team Daniel

-¿Team Daniel? ¿Eso qué significa?

-significa que hay Team Daniel y Team Rogers, la razón de esos equipos los une la misma mujer, la cual ha dejado a Daniel por ti , así que como estoy del lado de mi amigo no puedo ni quiero trabajar ahí

-pero eso a ti en que te afecta

-se llama lealtad, le han roto el corazón a mi amigo no pienso trabajar con el enemigo o sea tu y ella y también Howard ese traidor esta de tu lado

-sí, supongo que tienes razón-le dijo Steve- ¿de quién es este departamento?

-mío

-¿tuyo? Pero vives con Howard y María

-¿y? este es mi espacio, aquí puedo pensar sin que nadie me moleste, está más cerca de mi trabajo, además a la casa de Howard no puedo llevar a mis amigos de una noche

-¿amigos de una noche?

-bueno no de una noche eso es un decir, no soy de tener novios no es lo mío, pero tengo una relación de exclusividad con alguien y a ese alguien no lo puedo llevar a casa de Howard, así que para eso está el departamento, pero principalmente es el lugar en el que trabajo

-ya veo, quizás deba hacer lo mismo que tú

-¿Qué? tener un lugar donde coger-le dijo Toni sonriendo- y yo que pensé que solo te importaba Carter

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a un departamento, no puedo vivir para siempre con Howard en su casa

-sí por el fuera te tendrá viviendo con él

-eso no es cierto

-sí lo es, pase toda mi niñez escuchando las historias de Howard sobre ti, voy a evitar que haga eso con Anthony

-y en que trabajas? Sigo sin saberlo

-bueno soy una asesora-le dijo pero Steve la vio sin entender de que hablaba- agente a medio tiempo del gobierno si quieres verlo así, tenemos una oficina, ahí trabajamos en la creación de equipo para la seguridad nacional, diseñamos armamento, sistemas para la protección de la información del estado, analizamos posibles ataques de otros gobiernos y también trabajamos en el área criminal, un poco de todo.

-eso hace SHIELD

-no, no somos SHIELD, somos mejor que ellos y con mejor equipo y agentes, solo que les dejamos creer que ellos son mejores, sino ¿porque crees que Howard busca mi ayuda en los casos que no pueden resolver? porque soy la mejor-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia sonrisa que ya conocía.

Después de eso conversaron un poco más, después decidieron volver a casa de Howard en el auto de ella, llegaron a la casa y ella subió a ver al Anthony el cual aún estaba despierto, Steve se encontró con Howard en su despacho, se encontraba revisando algunos documentos de SHIELD, hablaron un rato, le pregunto sobre ¿Dónde había estado? Y el solo le dijo que tuvo que salir, Howard también le dijo que Peggy había preguntado por él, pero que él le había dicho que se había tenido que ausentar para revisar algo, estaban seguros que ella no lo creyó, se tendría que disculpar con Peggy por irse sin avisarle, Howard le hablo sobre la fiesta al parecer tal y como María había dicho Howard solo quería un pretexto para hacer una fiesta y lo estaba usando a él como pretexto, después de eso cada uno se retiró a su habitación listo para descansar, se acostó en la cama y mientras miraba el techo de la habitación pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido, durante el día, desde su escapada de SHIELD y el seguir a la sobrina de Howard todo el día, también analizo su conversación ella, si bien no pudo descubrir el porqué de su presencia ahí, si pudo descartar que ella fuera una mala persona o algún tipo de aliado de Thanos, cerro lo ojos esperando dormir y deseando no tener una pesadilla de las que cada noche lo atacaban, mañana tendría que enfrentar a Peggy y darle una explicación del porque se fue, pero por el momento no pensaría en eso y descansaría, el día de mañana ya le tendría alguna sorpresas a su nueva vida en ese tiempo.


End file.
